Estoy harto de que no confíes en mi
by MimySha
Summary: -No- Dijo con determinación- No quiero ser una molestia Horo -¿Molestia? Por el amor de los grandes espíritus Len,no eres ninguna molestia-


-Olvidalo- Decía un joven de 17 años a su mejor amigo

-No Len, no voy a olvidarlo, haz el puñetero favor de contarme que demonios te ocurre- Estaba completamente fuera de sí, Horokeu Usui, también de 17 años,no entendia porque razón el que es su mejor amigo desde el torneo de shamanes hace 6 años no quiere confiar en él.

-Enserio Len, estoy harto de que no confies en mi- Suspiró agotado de tanto insistirle a su amigo

-...- El otro chico seguía sin decirle nada, estaba discutiendo demasiadas cosas en su interior, sabía que Horo Horo estaba enfadado, sus maldiciones lo delataban, pero esque el no podía decirle el porque de su comportamiento,bueno, no podía o no quería.

-Horo, ¿te apete si vamos a comer? - A HoroHoro se le callo la mandibula al suelo por el cambió tan repentino de Len, pero no pudo hacer más que suspirar, si algo le pasaba seguramente que se lo acabaría contando, después de todo era su mejor amigo/rival.

La tarde no trascurrió con mas problemas entre ellos, simplemente eran dos amigos que habían quedado para comer, habían hablado de todo un poco.

-Bueno Len, se esta haciendo tarde, ¿te parece si te acerco a casa?- Y Len no pudo evitar tensarse, HoroHoro lo notó y le pareció raro, estuvo por no preguntar pero...

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Eh...-suspiró-Mira Horo, las cosas con mi padre no estan bien y no voy a ir a casa-

-Oh..bueno pues no te preocupes, te acercare a donde te estes quedando- Dijo con una sonrisa,asique era eso, pero Len ya había tenido problemas con su padre muy graves y nunca había estado así,algo no le encajaba.

-No! Digo,que no te preocupes ire dando un paseo- Dijo Len poniendo la sonrisa más falsa que pudo,aunque para HoroHoro no colaba

-Len,¿tienes donde quedarte?- Preguntó el joven realmente preocupado por su amigo

-...no tengo-dijo apenado, muy apenado

-Porque no me lo dijiste!,ven a dormir a mi departamento Len, hay hueco de sobra!- Exclamó HoroHoro como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento, pero a Len no le hacía demasiada gracia

-No- Dijo con determinación- No quiero ser una molestia Horo-

-¿Molestia? Por el amor de los grandes espíritus Len,no eres ninguna molestia-

-¿De verdad?-

-Te lo juro Len,venga vamos- Los dos se encaminaron a apartamento de HoroHoro,no era muy amplio, pero lo suficiente para los dos.

Una vez a dentro,HoroHoro le mostro a Len cual sería su habitación,alado de la suya,era normal,las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono beige clarito,casi blanco,habia una mesilla con una foto de todos sus amigos, tenia tambien unas estanterias llenas de libros de derecho y esque HoroHoro había estudiado para ser abogado del medio-ambiente y la verdad era que no se le daba nada mal, la cama era pequeñita, lo suficiente para que Len durmiera agusto.

-Bueno Len,te dejo instalarte,aunque pensandolo bien, no has traido ropa...no te preocupes yo te presto la mía- Espetó de golpe con una sonrisa, no cabía de felicidad porque Len se quedara en su casa por un tiempo.

Desde hace almenos 4 años,HoroHoro ha estado enamorado de Len,y aunque sabe que no es respondido de igual manera, con tenerle cerca le vale.

Pero algo va mal, Len no ha abierto la boca desde que llegamos al apartamento,ha estado muy raro unos días y cada vez que le pregunta que es lo que le ocurre, este le dice que lo olvide.

-Dime Len,¿Dónde tenias pensado pasar la noche? - Golpe bajo,sin saberlo

-...No lo se-

-¿No lo sabes?-

-No..supongo que me quedaría en alguna banca en la calle-Dijo el joven shaman sin poder casi retener las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus adorables mejillas

-Eh..Len,no llores, porfavor-Intentaba consolarlo-Dime que problema tienes con tu padre y asi podre intentar ayudarte-

-Él..él no acepta que yo sea...bueno...que sea...esto espero que no te moleste Horo..pero,soy...soy homosexual- Tardando en procesar la información,*Len es gay y su padre no lo acepta y lo ha hechado de casa, eso es un drama* pensaba HoroHoro

-Cuando se entero me dijo que era un puto maricón y que estaba enfermo,que no era una persona y que dara gracias las gracias por que mi madre me defendiera porque si no me hubiera matado, me tiene asco-Acabo llorando amargamente, demasiadas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, HoroHoro no sabía que hacer, solo se le acerco para abrazarle y asi poder consolarle

-Len, si te sirve de consuelo, el chico del que yo estoy enamorado no me hace caso, asique, no eres el único que sufre-

Len como pudo se seco las lagrimas y intento hablar

-Ho..Horo, eres..¿homo..homosexual?-Dijo con gran asombro y esque no se lo esperaba,había algo, algo que hacía que Len llorara aún más amargo, y eso era HoroHoro, llevaba enamorado de él desde hace demasiado tiempo y tenía mas que claro que él solo lo veía como un amigo, nada más.

-Si,desde siempre,ya sabes, se nace no se hace jejeje- Intento hacer la broma para sacarle una sonrisa pero no lo consigió

-Pues yo desearía haber podido elegir- Eso le partió el corazón a HoroHoro,y se lo partió en demasiados pedacitos

-Vamos Len,no digas eso- Intentó arreglarlo,hacerle ver que no era malo, pero no podía, no tenía ganas despues de escuchar a Len

-Tienes razón Horo, el enfermo es él por decirme esas cosas, pero aún así...¿Sabes que yo también estoy enamorado de alguien?- PUM, los trozitos del corazón de HoroHoro se hicieron aún en mas añicos

-Pues a de ser muy imbecil para no quererte Len-Dijo aguantandose las lagrimas que querían salir

-¿y tú? ¿Quien es él afortunado?- Sabía que no tenía que haber preguntado que la respuesta le iba a doler demasiado, pero aún así pregunto, quería saber quien era para ir a partirle la cara por no querer a su niño, porque después de todo, HoroHoro es como un niño.

-No te lo dire-

-Oh,venga, dimelo-

-¿Me diras quien te gusta a tí?- Len se lo pensó

-Depende-

-Esta bien, pero primero prometeme una cosa-Len se asustó algo, pero aceptó-Prometeme que no te vas a enfadar, que esto no va a poner en peligro nuestra amistad y que si tu no sientes lo mismo que yo lo olvidaras y haras como que nada de esto ha pasado-

-Horo...acabas de decir...-

-Prometemelo-Dijo HoroHoro muy serio

-No- ¿QUE?Iba a gritar HoroHoro,eso significaba que Len no lo aceptaría como amigo,mierda- Si entendi bien lo que me has dicho yo te gusto... ¿no?

-Si Len,mucho- Estaba tan sonrojado que parecia un tomate,tenía la cabeza agachada pero sintió unos sollozos, era Len otra vez - ¿Porque lloras Len?, si es por lo que te he dicho,mira lo olvidamos ¿vale?-

-No! no quiero olvidarlo-

-¿Cómo?- Sorprendido,muy sorprendido estaba HoroHoro

-Te amo Horo, no tienes idea de cuanto lo hago-

-¿De...de..deverdad Len?-

-Si- Dijo llorando a mares, HoroHoro se fue acercando lentamente a él para limpiarle sus lagrimas,estaba sonriendo, sonriendo demasiado, le abrazó muy fuerte y no paro de repetirle te amos

Hasta que Len se separo y le dió un beso en los labios que sería el principio de muchos más que se darían.


End file.
